


《生生》番外合集

by Brynn_Sun



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynn_Sun/pseuds/Brynn_Sun
Summary: 内含彩蛋，注意查收，圣诞快乐！





	1. 番外1:七夕特别企划

卜凡被他拉到镜头前坐下时还是懵的，看着岳明辉伸手去开机，吓得在后面狂戳他的腰：“不是……宝贝儿你要干嘛啊？”

岳明辉转头瞥他一眼：“录视频啊。”

卜凡更紧张了，揽着他的腰不让他动：“不是，拍什么啊，你也没跟我说啊，我这儿刚洗澡出来呢，好歹让我穿个正经衣服吧？”

岳明辉上下打量了一下他矜贵的浴袍，愉悦地摇摇头：“没事儿，不用换，你这个看起来就挺正经的。”

卜凡懵懵地哦了一声，坐了一会儿，拿手扯他浴袍的带子，不安地挪了挪屁股：“那咱拍什么啊——你咋不提前跟我说一声？”

岳明辉已经坐了回来，两人挤在一张小沙发上，卜凡不得不把腿夹紧了。岳明辉看起来心情很好，侧过头盯着他一直笑：“今天不是七夕吗，拍一个七夕的视频呀。”

卜凡更不明白了，愣愣地挠了挠头：“啊？不是前几天拍过——今天不是都已经发出来了吗，再说了，你这个今天拍完了得哪天才能剪好呢，那七夕就早过了啊。”

岳明辉故作玄虚地冲他摇摇手指：“No no no~那个是那个，这个是这个，不一样的~而且这个也不赶着今天放出来——你呀，就在旁边听我说就行，然后你那个什么，随机应变啊。”

随啥机应啥变？卜凡还想问，但是岳明辉已经举起一只手，示意他马上开始，他也只能压下心里的疑虑，换上一副职业的笑容面对镜头。

“Hello大家好，欢迎来到老岳的频道，我是——岳岳PinkRay，然后呢，旁边的这位大家都认识啦，是我的男朋友——”

卜凡点点头，凑过去接话：“对，大家好，我就是岳岳的男朋友，我是KATTO，ye——”

他说完就向后退回去，没搞清楚整个在干什么，他下意识地有点怂，小心地缩在后面听岳明辉说话，岳明辉倒也没提醒他往前一点，只是自顾自地对着摄像机说话：“对，今天呢，是个特殊的日子——没错，今天就是七夕——”

说完他自己并且动员卜凡和他一起啪啪啪地鼓了两下掌，然后神秘兮兮地笑了笑：“七夕的视频其实已经发过了，那我拍这个视频是干什么的呢？其实我的男朋友也想知道，刚才还一直问我呢。”

卜凡茫然地点点头，凑过来随机应变：“对，这个人干啥也不跟我说，拽我过来拍视频还让我随机应变，好难啊，我都不敢说话！”

岳明辉笑倒在他怀里，卜凡佯装生气地冲着他脑袋顶上做了几个拍打的动作。岳明辉没发现，就偎在他怀里继续冲镜头说话：“其实呢……这个视频算是个特别的礼物吧，七夕限定哦~”

卜凡垂着眼睛专心听他讲话，却被他下一句惊得瞪大了眼睛。他听见岳明辉用非常愉快的声音说：“这个视频呢，其实是想和大家分享一下我和我男朋友的性生活~”

卜凡被吓得往后仰过去，折在柔软的沙发背上，震惊地看着笑眯眯转过头看着他的岳明辉：“……啥？你分享啥？”

岳明辉眨眨眼睛，拧着身子抱上来：“分享性——生——活——听清了吗？”

卜凡觉得自己眼珠子应该要从眼眶里掉出来了，他你你你我我我半天说不利索，看看岳明辉，再看看冰冷地架在后面的摄像机，止不住地吞咽口水：“你……宝贝儿……不是……那个……”

岳明辉笑得开心，那颗小虎牙支在嘴唇外面露出个头。他冲还在震惊中的卜凡送了个wink，又坐回去接着说话：“对，今天呢，老岳来和大家分享一下我们俩的性生活——大家是什么情况我不太了解，但是我个人……嘿嘿，可是非常幸福的。”

卜凡脑子里乱成一团，一半在说这是他淘气的恋人又在和他开玩笑了，另一半还处在混乱中，啊啊啊地叫个不停。卜凡被吵得脑仁子疼，伸手想把岳明辉揪过来问问到底怎么回事，又被他下一句吓得直接跳了起来。

岳明辉：“我男朋友，大家都知道，身材好长得帅还会做饭。但是最重要的是，他器大还活儿好，每次都把我伺候得特别爽！”

卜凡吓得魂飞天外，整个人跳出画面，岳明辉啧了一声，拽着他的腰带要把他拽回来，结果直接把他胡乱系上的结扣扯散了，浴袍向两边自然散开，露出他里面的内裤。

卜凡嗷地一声捂住了下体，被岳明辉嫌弃地两巴掌拍在手背上：“别捂！挡什么呀，这拍着呢——过来点，你都出画了，对对，站这，好了。”

卜凡懵懵地被他拉着站定，茫然地瞥一眼屏幕，发现画面里正好是岳明辉的脸和他的下体。他不住地吞咽着口水，心里头大概开始慢慢明白过来他想干什么了。

岳明辉冲着镜头乖巧地笑：“对，说到这个器大活好呢……是真的非常大喔~”

说着，他抬起手按在卜凡的下体，隔着内裤开始揉弄。卜凡绷紧了大腿，岳明辉就抬头看他，冲他甜甜地笑。卜凡吸了口气，几乎是立刻就勃起了。

岳明辉满意地点点头，隔着内裤握住他的形状，上下撸动着，让他的龟头从内裤边上探出个头。卜凡忍不住抬手抚摸他的头发，岳明辉却转过头冲镜头笑了：“好的，现在我们Katto已经勃起了，然后呢……让我先来尝一下——”

说着，他把脸靠近，伸出舌头在他的龟头上勾舔。卜凡被他舔得浑身一抖，没忍住漏出来点声音。岳明辉马上看着他笑了，两只手慢慢地把他的内裤往下扯，让他的一整根一点一点露出来，每露出一点，都马上跟着用嘴巴吞进去。

卜凡低头看他，又侧过头去看屏幕，这种角度是很新鲜的，他从来没这样试过，像在看黄片，不同的是这是现场直播，并且还是自己主演的。他滚动着喉咙，看着岳明辉给他口交的侧面景象。

他嘬紧了口腔，两颊凹陷下去，嘴巴紧紧地箍成环，在他勃起的东西上卖力吞吐，带着头顶的小揪也跟着摇晃，时不时晃出了镜头。他歪着头拧着脖子，左右换着角度地吞吞吐吐，一只手扶着他的胯，另一只悄悄滑下去抚摸他的囊袋。

卜凡舒适地轻呼出声，岔开腿让他的动作更顺畅。岳明辉裹在嘴里吃了好一会儿，吮得卜凡耳边全是情色的水渍声，听得他更硬了。

岳明辉后来张开嘴巴，着重照顾他的龟头，手掌撸满了自己的口水，握紧了卡在他的冠状沟，转着圈地拧动推挤他的包皮，一边用嘴巴紧箍成环嘬吮他的龟头，再配合舌尖去扫他的马眼，弄得卜凡爽得腿直打颤。

岳明辉感觉到了，松开嘴把他推到沙发上坐下，然后伸长胳膊过去调了调设备，在屏幕里确认好了两个人能被圈进来，又缩回去蹲在他旁边：“拍得清楚吗？我男朋友真的超大，而且超级好吃。”

卜凡被他臊得脸红，倒也眼尖地看见他通红的耳尖。他忍不住笑了，明明自己在这耍流氓呢，面子上装的倒挺好，心里头指不定多害羞呢。这哥哥，真会玩。

岳明辉偎过来，用手抓着他上上下下地撸着，抬眼用湿漉漉的眼睛看他：“你好大，宝贝儿……我嘴都吃得疼了。”

卜凡托着他的下巴摸了摸：“过来，我给你揉揉。”

于是岳明辉坐上他的腿，前倾着身子和他接吻，两个人湿乎乎地开始舌吻，卜凡用舌头逗着他，手底下慢慢摸下去，隔着裤子揉了一把他的屁股肉。这人故意激他，嘴挨着嘴地呻吟一身，冲他慢慢地眨着眼睛：“再摸摸我，好舒服。”

卜凡笑了，张开嘴凑近他，迎接他探过来的舌头，手底下摸着他的裤腰，两只手慢慢贴着他的后腰伸进裤子，握住他的两边臀肉掰揉起来。

岳明辉呼吸变得更加急促，从张开的嘴巴时不时跑出一点变调的呻吟。卜凡一边揉他，一边用手腕往下褪他的裤子，慢慢地把他下体剥光，让他被揉红的屁股进入画面。

他错了错头，让岳明辉把脑袋搭在他肩膀上喘息，恶意地掰开他的臀部，歪过头冲镜头笑：“来，大家看一下，我们小岳的屁股特别软，然后中间这个小嘴呀，真的是会咬——哎哟，怎么咬我呢宝贝儿？”

岳明辉羞愤地一口咬在他肩膀上，喘着气满脸通红，把脸埋进他脖子嘟嘟囔囔：“别……别拍呀凡子……”

卜凡不明白地眨眨眼：“怎么不拍呢，不是说分享咱俩的性生活吗？你分享过我的了，我也得介绍介绍你的是不是？”

岳明辉两只手紧环着他的脖子，攥拳头在他后背上敲：“那也别拍……别拍那里呀……嗯你别摸！——别，我害羞……”

卜凡用手指在他的肛周转悠，听他这话忍不住笑了：“刚才我们小岳说不让我拍了，说他害羞，不是，大家来评评理，他刚才一边吃我几把一边冲你们抛媚眼的时候怎么不害羞呢，怎么我一掰他屁股他就——哎哟！”

岳明辉恨恨地一口咬在他脖子上，让他把后面的话吞进去，卜凡笑得停不下来：“欸，瞧瞧我们宝贝儿，还不让我说了，好了不说不说喔，真是，脖子上留印儿明天出不了门啦！”

岳明辉直拿拳头锤他，挣扎着从他腿上跳下来，红着脸跑到机器前面，卜凡一看赶紧跟上去，眼疾手快地从后面搂住他不让关：“干嘛呀干嘛呀，这才刚开始呢，怎么就不拍了呢。”

岳明辉脖子都是红的，扯着嗓子嚷嚷：“我不拍了！你瞎来！净欺负我！你放开——我不拍了！”

卜凡赶紧抱着他往回晃，好言好语地边吻他耳朵边哄：“哎哟，好啦宝贝儿，我不瞎说了，全听你指挥好吧？咱们把它拍完了呗，然后以后去咱家小电影院，啧，一放，然后一起欣赏欣赏，多好啊是不是。”

岳明辉将信将疑：“……你真不瞎说？”

卜凡小鸡啄米似的点头：“绝不瞎说！骗人是小狗！”

岳明辉撇撇嘴：“好吧，那咱们接着先——哎哟——”

卜凡趁他放松警惕，两只手两边各搂一条腿，捞着他膝弯把人把起来，让他双腿大开着用屁股冲着镜头。岳明辉羞愤不已，两只手慌乱地拍打起来：“哎卜凡！别弄别——你放下我！不是说好的不弄了呢！”

卜凡挑挑眉毛，对上他憋得通红的小脸：“怎么了，咱们说好的是不能瞎说，我没瞎说吧，嗯？”

岳明辉不可置信地瞪大了眼睛：“你——你不要脸！”

卜凡从善如流地点头：“为了拍你，脸不要就不要了，也不是啥重要东西。”

岳明辉爆了粗口，蹬着腿挣扎起来。卜凡欸欸地叫着，用臂弯把他一边腿固定住了，然后用空出来的手变魔术似的晃出来一瓶润滑，拧开了就直接挤在他的屁股上。

岳明辉挣扎得更厉害了，卜凡啧了一声，冲着镜头抱歉地笑了笑：“不好意思啊各位，我家小狗不太听话，等我教育一下——”

说着，他不顾岳明辉的阻拦，一根手指毫无阻碍地滑进他湿软的穴。岳明辉被他插得尖叫一声，马上又被他轻车熟路的按上前列腺，马上软着腰蔫下来，软乎乎地躺在他腿上呻吟。

卜凡笑了，一边用手指在他穴里按揉，一边满意地点点头：“好，小狗训好了，是不是很乖——我们家小宝贝儿啊，又乖又软，特别是这里头，啧，紧得不行，不管我放什么进去都咬得紧紧的——哟，瞧，这儿正吸我手指头呢。”

岳明辉羞得要自然，软着嗓子带着哭腔求饶：“呜凡子……凡子不要了，别……嗯轻点……别那么快……啊啊别……别按嗯……”

卜凡手指毫不留情地扩张着他的肛门，还一边面带微笑冲着镜头：“除了后面软呢，岳岳声音也很软，每次被我弄的时候都叫得特别甜，特别软，等会儿插进去了更了不得，一会儿给大家听听岳岳叫床啊。”

“啊不要！——卜凡！”岳明辉喘得急，用含着水儿的眼睛瞪他，“你闭——闭嘴！……啊……说好不瞎说……嗯你轻点！……你骗子！”

“嗯，我说谎的，”卜凡点点头，“我是小狗，汪。”

“操！你——”岳明辉对他怒目相向，下一秒就被他从屁股里抽出手指，捞紧了腿弯把他把起来。

“哎——哎！”岳明辉慌张地挥着手，“凡子别——掉下去了！”

卜凡用腿垫了一下，把他往上颠了颠：“不会的宝贝儿，别怕，绝对不能摔着你——好，那咱们来近距离看看岳岳的屁股吧？”

“不要！别——卜凡别！”岳明辉惊慌地晃着头，“别凡子，凡子我错了，咱们不玩了好不好……别，别拍——别拍我……”

卜凡笑得很坏，抱住了他把他屁股往镜头前面送，旁边的屏幕里马上出现他湿润的肛门。刚被插过的地方泛着红，软乎乎地挂着多余的润滑，水淋淋地在镜头里无助地缩紧又松开，卜凡看得入迷：“哎哟，瞧瞧我们这宝贝儿，又湿又软的，水儿可真多。”

岳明辉双手捂着脸呻吟着，不住地左右晃着头，卜凡又坚持把着他拍了一会儿，才终于把他放回沙发上。一着沙发岳明辉就把自己团成一个球，抱着腿死活不让卜凡碰，一碰就拿眼睛瞪他，再上脚踢。

卜凡无奈，抬着手陪他玩：“不是，宝贝儿别闹了，你看我这——想不想吃，赶紧趁我还精神着咱们来做啊——”

“不做了！”岳明辉涨红了脸梗着脖子，“不跟你做！你就欺负我！我说了不要了！”

卜凡挑挑眉毛，看准机会扯住他的脚踝就劈开了，岳明辉惊叫一声，卜凡扯着他的腿压了上来：“不跟我做跟谁做？嗯？再说了，我就不信你一开始想这主意的时候没想到这点，你真觉得我能听你话？”

岳明辉嗫嚅着说不出话，卜凡笑了，反手往后退了一步就抓住了三脚架，把设备拿过来直接放在身侧，按着岳明辉调了调设备，把俩人都框进来。岳明辉紧张地直掰他手指头：“我我我那会儿想的好好的，真弄了我还是有点……”

卜凡笑了：“自己想出来的点子，你得坚持到最后啊宝贝儿，不能半途而废啊。”

岳明辉红着脸，求助地抬手去搂他的脖子：“我害羞……还害怕……”

卜凡笑了：“怕什么啊宝贝儿，你就想你在工作——拍视频不就是工作吗——然后你得敬业，知道吗宝贝儿，把你的感受忠实地说出来，我怎么说的，你给我做试吃视频的时候？”

岳明辉垮着脸点点头，抬起头小心地看了他一眼。卜凡笑了，把着硬东西去蹭他屁股上的润滑，用龟头蹭他的肛门：“好，终于——一切都准备完毕了，现在我就来干我们的岳岳了。”

岳明辉羞耻地抬手去捂他的嘴，让他不要说，连这几个字都被他挤得零零碎碎说不清楚，配着嘶嘶哈哈地抽气声，显得他可怜又无助。卜凡捏着他细瘦白软的小腿，插进去半根就开始动，岳明辉哼叫一声，仰着头张大了嘴承受他的抽插。

“我们岳岳啊，真的……呼，非常棒，”卜凡一边挺腰一边讲解，“又紧，又湿，又滑……我刚进去还拦着我……但是进去了又吸我……拉着我往里走……嘶，咬得真紧啊宝贝儿，大家看，你们岳岳又害羞了，正咬我呢——”

岳明辉双手捂着脸，被卜凡捏着手腕拉开了。他半眯着眼，自暴自弃起来，咬着牙轻声喘息：“好大……嗯，好大……”

卜凡笑了，凑近一点摸他的耳朵：“嗯？什么？……宝贝儿，说大点声……这样大家听不清啊……”

岳明辉咬着牙看他，眼尾飞红的样子让他倒吸一口气。岳明辉似乎放弃了，伸手去胡乱地抓他，卜凡就把手递过去给他握住，然后这人晃着头开始叫床，时不时要甩给镜头一个媚眼。

“好大……凡子……凡子好大——啊快点——”他半闭着眼睛吞咽喉咙，双眼失焦地左右乱瞟，“好满……好涨——啊！……顶到了！再顶……凡子！操那里！操我那里！”

卜凡加重喘息，扣紧他的手加快速度在他体内冲撞，岳明辉尖叫一声，吞咽着这声的尾巴，更大声地叫：“啊啊使劲儿！——快点……啊操我……凡子操我！——”

卜凡低吼起来，把他压进沙发折成两半，在他体内冲撞：“好，乖，我操你……呼，岳岳……真的很紧，还很骚，叫得真好听……再叫，来——”

岳明辉被他撞得胡言乱语，卜凡沉了沉身子，抽出东西把他翻了个身跪在沙发。岳明辉不满地扭起屁股，急切地回头看他：“快点！……别走，别走，给我——”

“马上给你！”说着，卜凡又把东西插进他合不上的洞，却接着停下了动作，反而把三脚架挪到了两人对面。岳明辉茫然地睁着眼睛看着屏幕里的自己，卜凡的手越过他头顶去调焦，岳明辉难耐地缩着屁股，反被卜凡一巴掌拍在臀上。

“抱歉，各位，我们家小狗太着急了，”卜凡冲镜头笑一笑，“设备都没调好呢，就在这缩着屁股咬我了。”

岳明辉攥拳捶着沙发，两条胳膊挂在沙发背上，冲着镜头撅起嘴：“跟你们说，Katto就是个坏蛋……吊着我，不操我……他不来，那你们想来干我吗？”

“嗯？”卜凡调好设备让岳明辉的脸被清楚聚焦，刚想开始就听见这么句话，他黑了脸，看着岳明辉对镜头笑得妩媚，“怎么？屁股还咬着我呢，就想找别人了？”

岳明辉在镜头里冲他飞了个白眼：“谁叫你不来上我？”

卜凡气极反笑，回了句行，把性器深深埋进他身体，俯下身双手撑住，小幅度地一缩胯，猛地在他身体深处撞击起来。岳明辉根本忍不住，被他撞得嗯嗯啊啊叫起来，双臂挂在沙发背，下巴搁在上面被撞得晃来晃去。

“啊啊啊好大……好爽！——卜凡……卜凡好棒啊……爽，爽，爽……嗯嗯慢点呜……不行了……慢点慢点……”岳明辉被撞得合不上嘴，口水顺着嘴角淌出来，眼睛不住地往上翻白，根本看不了镜头，还在努力地冲摄像机叫床。

“啊啊啊唔嗯……操死了……岳岳被操死了……好爽呜呜……哈啊……岳岳呃……被Katto操死了……好爽……啊啊啊要射了不行……射了射了！——”

时候岳明辉软成一团，没有精力再来照顾他的视频，卜凡坏心眼地抬着机器过来拍他，从他汗湿的脸一路拍到已经合得紧紧的肛门，又把他捞起来靠在怀里，努力开始录结尾：“好了，今天的视频只能到这里了，大家也看到了，你们岳岳被我操晕了，眼睛都睁不开呢……”

岳明辉半眯着眼睛哼唧一声，挥挥手当说了拜拜，卜凡忍不住笑，凑过去亲他一口，把人拢在怀里抱好了：“好，这里是岳岳PinkRay的频道，这是岳岳，我是KATTO，咱们下次再见，拜拜~”

机器关好，卜凡把三脚架整理好，晃悠到沙发上去抱岳明辉。岳明辉还是那副样子，半眯着眼睛，没什么力气地喘着气，卜凡伸手过来碰碰他的脸，才好不容易撩起眼皮看一眼他。

卜凡把他拢在怀里亲了亲，弯腰把他抱起来：“来宝贝儿，洗个澡咱们睡觉了哦。”

岳明辉动了动，转过头把脸埋在他胸前。卜凡抱着他进了浴缸，坐下的时候脚底下一滑，一屁股坐了下去。岳明辉被呛得猛地抬起头，一边咳嗽一边笑，卜凡有点不好意思，佯装愠怒地敲他的脑袋：“不许笑！好笑吗！”

岳明辉笑眯了眼睛，冲他疯狂点着头。卜凡被他带得也跟着笑，一边抬手给他顺气，一边伸手到后面揉：“小缺心眼儿，我摔着了也不知道问一句。”

岳明辉还在笑，一边抖一边问他：“你……哈哈哈……疼不疼？”

卜凡一板脸，抬手在他鼻尖上拧了一把：“不疼！”

岳明辉眨眨眼睛，凑过去在他嘴唇上亲一口：“真不疼？你别蒙我。”

卜凡撇撇嘴：“啊，没磕着，真不疼——你啊，真的是，你这个老岳，真行，吓得我差点……我真的，吓死我了。”

岳明辉想起来又是一阵笑：“哈哈哈哈你笑死我了，你当时我真以为你跳起来就跑了呢。”

卜凡拉下脸，在他脸上咬了一口：“就你会玩——不是，你这些五五六六七七八八的点子都哪儿来的啊，啊？你这小脑袋瓜里怎么装那么多这种东西啊，来，来打开给我瞧瞧。”

他作势在他脑袋顶上要摸出来一条缝，岳明辉被他逗得哈哈笑，钻进他怀里，在水里像条鱼似的扭。卜凡按住他给他快速地抹身子，看他生龙活虎的，总是忍不住想笑：“看来我还是得努力，你这还这么有力气哪？”

岳明辉一听，赶紧停下求饶，傻乎乎地冲他咧嘴笑：“没有没有，不用努力了，维持现状就行，嘿嘿嘿……”

俩人在七夕的夜晚甜甜蜜蜜睡着了，那份特殊视频当然是由两个人自行剪辑，卜凡这看看那看看，怎么也舍不得剪，岳明辉跟他抢鼠标，想把俩人商量那几段儿剪了，那卜凡也不让，说留着多有情趣。

后来，两个人真的在他们的家庭小影院鉴赏了这部小成本小制作的黄色小电影，并一致赢得全场观众好评。俩人边看边夸赞两位主演精湛的演技和床上技术，当然了，越看俩人越热，越看岳明辉越捂着眼睛不想看。

最后两个人抱在一起滚在抱枕堆里，岳明辉害羞得要去关掉，卜凡不让，就着两人演的小钙片儿就把岳明辉裤子扒了，把他摆在床上干他，还要强迫他抬头看视频里的自己。岳明辉是看着自己当时被干得直翻白眼的样子被操射的，这部小电影也成为之后无数情趣的起点。


	2. 圣诞特别企划

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 内含彩蛋，注意查收，圣诞快乐！

岳明辉眼瞧着视频上传完毕，拧身就把在后面试衣服的卜凡抱住了。卜凡彼时正在换上一件套头的灰色毛衣，这人的小脑袋瓜正好钻到他衣服里，隔着肚子鼓出来一大块。卜凡举着手没地放，干脆拿下来在小鼓包上拍了拍。

小鼓包动了动，卜凡就觉得自己肚子上被他拿脸蛋蹭了起来。他抖了抖起来的鸡皮疙瘩，笑着伸手去摸索，隔着毛衣试图捏他的耳朵：

“干——嘛——呀——嗯？干嘛呢你在这儿？”

岳明辉的声音闷闷地从他的肚子传过来：“想去看——电——影儿——啊！”

卜凡在他头发上狠揉一通：“衣服都给你备好了，穿上咱就走了啊，快点的。”

小鼓包又赖叽叽地哼哼着拧鼓了好一会儿，直到闷在毛衣里热得不行才把脑袋拿出来。卜凡给他顺顺乱七八糟的头毛，给他尽职尽责地把准备好的毛衣拿了过来。

岳明辉揪着袖子在手里看了一下：“这什么颜色？”

卜凡耸耸肩膀：“姜黄色，你穿起来肯定是好看的，你这么好看。”

被哄到点上的人眉开眼笑，一扬手就把身上的上衣脱了，光着膀子往毛衣里钻。卜凡帮他举着袖子，再抓住他从袖口伸出来的手捏捏手指肚。

岳明辉眼睛都笑弯了，冲他晃晃手，站起来往镜子前面挪。卜凡非贴着他也挪过去，两个人一黄一灰一小一大地挤在镜子前面，岳明辉抻抻脖子拽拽袖子，左右欣赏了一下，对镜子里的卜凡点点头：“嗯，不错。”

卜凡也跟着点头，用鼻子在他肩膀上蹭了一回，呆了一会儿又说：“你看看你，这么小一个小东西，就跟那个姜饼人儿似的，我一张嘴就把你给吃了。”

岳明辉隔着毛衣轻轻抓着卜凡伸进来摸他肚子的手，冲着镜子左右摆了摆脸，说：“那你吃一嘴毛。”

卜凡把脸埋在他肩膀上笑了，笑了一半突然抬起来头，冲镜子里诡异地接着笑：“嗯，吃一嘴毛。”

岳明辉肘击在不老实的人的肚子上，从男朋友怀里闪出来，开始坐在床边穿裤子。卜凡锲而不舍地跟过去，拿手在他光裸的大腿上摸了摸，差点被岳明辉提裤子收进裤腰里。

卜凡不舍地在他危险地带碰了碰，撅着嘴看一眼岳明辉：“吃口毛呗。”

岳明辉直推他，嘴里说他恶心，又跑到门口穿鞋，然后理直气壮地伸着胳膊等卜凡给他套大衣。等俩人都给拾掇好了，也终于能出门约会了。

圣诞节这天就是又想出门又不乐意出门，俩人之前趴床上纠结半天，还是决定先买个电影票，然后出来再看。俩大高个儿一人抱着一桶焦糖爆米花等着进场，中间卜凡又被差使着下了一层楼给他买了个DQ。

那电影是个圣诞档的动画电影，里头小猫小狗小孩都挺可爱，俩人看得暖烘烘的出来了，拉着小手往下溜达。之前就没订座位，俩人也没想着在外面吃，但是刚才那爆米花可乐加上冰激凌填在肚子里头一时半会儿也下不去，俩人就一层一层往下溜达着。

走走岳明辉说想喝咖啡，再走走又说想吃甜甜圈，最后看见鲜芋仙挪不动步了，磨磨蹭蹭地在前面晃悠。

卜凡手里拿着买好的甜甜圈，斜着眼看他手里的咖啡，毅然决然地摇头：“不成，你看这儿都没地儿坐了。”

岳明辉听不见，拿亮晶晶的眼睛看他，卜凡赶紧避开他眼睛，抬手拿袋子胡乱挥挥：“那你上哪儿吃去啊，蹲路边儿上啊？”

岳明辉慢慢伸手抓住他胳膊，整个人靠过来：“可以打包嘛——”

卜凡嫌弃地皱皱眉：“那拿回家都不好吃了，还不如在这蹲着吃呢。”

岳明辉眼巴巴地看着他，手底下使劲儿扯他手指头，卜凡受不住，赶紧回手勾他：“别拽了，手指头要给你拽下来了——你这样，咱回家我给你做行不行。”

岳明辉不相信地看着他：“你做的有这个好吃吗？”

知名B站美食阿婆主当场就跺了跺脚，大手一挥：“有！那必须有！你回去等着，我就给你做比这个还好吃的行不行！”

那必须行，俩人开始往回家晃悠。出了商场确实冷，俩人被冷得一缩脖子，愣是又原路退回去了。俩大高个杵门口站了一会儿，又被岳明辉带着往里走。卜凡让他挎着胳膊拉着，心里头还挺美滋滋的：“干嘛去呀？”

岳明辉头也不扭：“给你买个圣诞礼物！”

最后，俩人脖子上绕着一条大围巾成功离开了商场。

卜凡的手躲在岳明辉的一边口袋里取暖，俩人胳膊挨着胳膊地往停车场溜达，走了一会儿，卜凡在衣服兜里悄悄捏了捏岳明辉的手指头，岳明辉没反应，卜凡又开始捏，捏了好半天岳明辉才扭了扭头：“有事儿吗你？”

卜凡扭扭捏捏地指了指脖子：“勒得慌，你不勒吗？”

岳明辉一翻白眼，哆嗦着把手从兜里拿出来：“我说了你别那么系，你那么弄肯定难受，你这个身高真的是——手拿开，我弄。”

岳明辉把卜凡脖子上的围巾一圈一圈拆下来，看他大个子的男朋友缩着脖子开始打颤，赶紧又开始给他重新围。卜凡被冻得够呛，埋着头不自觉往他身前靠，被岳明辉一手拍在后脑勺上，嗷呜一声，还怪委屈的：“你干嘛！”

岳明辉瞪他：“你站直了我再给你戴——不是，你这样过来戴完了那站直了不还是勒吗？”

卜凡嘀嘀咕咕地点着头，岳明辉手拿出来这一会儿就冻得发疼，赶紧哆嗦着把他脖子围好，然后甩甩手冲他一伸：“手！”

卜凡就把自己搁兜里所以挺暖和的手往他手指缝里一塞，俩人一冷一热，一下子都是一激灵。岳明辉嘟囔一声还挺暖和，就把着卜凡的手一起揣进兜里了。

这回不勒了，俩人亲亲密密地赶紧往停车场走，期间卜凡又无聊地在衣服兜里一直捏他手指肚，惹得岳明辉以为他围巾还有问题，结果在发现纯粹是他无聊之后就再不理他了。

上了车卜凡负责开回去，岳明辉抱着甜甜圈眼巴巴地瞅了一会儿，试探地拿出来捏捏又舔舔，发现被冻得根本不好下嘴，只能闷闷地扔到一边，抱着那条大围巾在怀里打结玩了。

他俩买了条极具圣诞风格的大围巾，红色上面带雪花图样的，又大又软和，被他抱着玩了一会儿又开始团起来往脸上埋，还一边嘶哈嘶哈地吸气儿，惹得卜凡老忍不住分心看他，觉得他露在外面一抖一抖的头毛像死只小狗了。

俩人之前的随缘决定实际上已经打下了要在家享用圣诞大餐的基调——所以卜凡早准备好了大量的食材，就等着俩人回来直接开做了。

其实本来卜凡兴致勃勃地跟岳明辉说给他做个英式豪华圣诞大餐，结果被岳明辉任性用脸花式嫌弃了，但是卜凡又心里头放不下这个念头，结果俩人一对菜谱，不约而同地就沉默了。最后卜凡决定用他的聪明才智做一桌独具特色的中西合璧的圣诞大餐出来。

那会儿卜凡本来想的好好的，正戳着平板列菜谱呢，肩膀旁边挨上来个淘的，指指点点在他的菜谱上动这改那，虽然罪魁祸首最终因为激怒了卜大厨而被教训到没有心思再来关心菜谱，但是卜大厨本人也没有那个胆去改他男朋友钦点的菜色。

所以最终的后果就是，岳明辉跟着卜凡一起挤在厨房里捏寿司。这个活儿俩人都不是专业的，但是卜凡这个厨艺业余爱好者比旁边那位十指不沾阳春水的漂亮少爷可强多了，且少爷本人十分有自觉，所以捏了一手的米饭一半都先进了自己嘴里。

因为刚才嘲笑他捏的寿司的外形而没有接受到投喂的卜凡眼巴巴地看着他往嘴里塞米饭，瞅准机会逮到他嘴角边上沾上了米粒，赶紧伸着脖子过去用嘴抢，正赶上岳明辉伸舌头出来找，结果直接张嘴把他舌尖给抢过来了。

岳明辉被他嘬得差点流口水，拿胳膊肘在他肩背上到处打了几下，端着胳膊出了厨房，决定要离他远点。卜凡虽然走了弯路，但是明显看到了另一种更美好的目标的的影子，干脆捏着饭团也跟了出来，嚷嚷着再亲一口。

亲是没亲上，饭团掉地上了。

岳明辉幸灾乐祸得不行，坐在旁边看着卜凡蹲在地上收拾，乐得甩了拖鞋光着脚丫子就往他膝盖上踩，被脾气不善的清洁工男朋友跳起来按住亲了一顿。

于是清洁工男朋友手上剩下的米饭又沾到了他后脖子上。

一顿挺温馨的晚饭，准备工作就进行得兵荒马乱。岳明辉跑去洗脖子，顺便摸摸有没有沾到头发上的米粒，卜凡只能回厨房继续把三文鱼盖到饭团上充当寿司。

事实上，这俩人是有着充分的未雨绸缪的能力的，出门之前就预料到回来时间可能来不及，所以准备了一套快速通道方案，于是，一顿有些不伦不类的圣诞大餐就诞生了——

（不知道为什么）充当前菜的三文鱼寿司，用来代替烤火鸡的网络流行电饭煲闷整鸡，用沙拉醋汁和梅子果汁调的酸甜味酱汁，把卜凡之后录视频要用到的热狗肠提前拿出来煎掉的黄油香肠，生菜丝和小番茄拌的沙拉，幸好提前买好的红酒和卜凡答应了要做的超好吃的鲜芋仙。

——最后一项由于并没有提前准备好的食材所以划掉，改成两个人叫的豆乳盒子、奶茶盒子、抹茶草莓碎盒子和海盐焦糖盒子的蛋糕外卖。

总之，俩人吃得肚子一摸溜圆才慢悠悠地离开饭桌，凑在一起从冰箱里翻出来冰激凌开始你一口我一口地吃了起来。

都懒得动弹，索性也没人着急收拾，干脆就摊在沙发上发呆。岳明辉仰着头歇了一会儿，伸手去摸卜凡的肚子，隔着衣服摸两把又悄悄把手伸进去摸，摸得卜凡都不得不伸手去抓他：

“别摸了，做不动啊宝贝儿。”

“谁要做——我就摸摸，我觉得肚子圆溜溜的真可爱。”

“……摸你自己的去。”

“我这摸着呢啊。”

卜凡勉强一探头，嘿，这人还挺惬意，两只手一个也没冷落着，一边一个肚子正摸得欢。卜凡艰难地重新躺下了，决定要美美地享受男朋友的消食(?)按摩，然后好攒足精力，晚上回馈给他一场精彩的圣诞 “狂欢”。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

【一个彩蛋】  
av2071160413【PinkRay×KATTO】一起来扮圣诞树！  
弹幕抓取及整理(*相似内容以省略号代替)

00:00 各位，又见面了  
00:00 第一！  
00:06 我回来了，你呢  
00:10 我又来了  
00:14 关上前一百的大门  
……  
00:38 啊啊麋鹿头箍太犯规了！！  
00:39 呜呜呜小圣诞帽太可爱了太可爱了我哭了  
00:40 是圣诞老岳和他的大麋鹿啊  
01:03 哈哈哈哈胡子掉了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
01:05 太可爱了吧两个人  
01:07 手忙脚乱的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
……  
01:20 圣诞快乐！！  
01:21 各位圣诞快乐呀！！  
01:25 We wish you a merry Christmas  
01:25 前方高能  
01:25 We wish you a merry christmas  
01:25 We wish you a merry christmas and a happy new year  
01:26 圣诞节快乐  
01:27 前方真的高能  
01:30 这也要有字幕君吗  
01:31 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
01:35卧槽怎么一言不合就撒狗粮？？？  
01:35 嗯？？为啥突然亲嘴？？？  
01:35 哪来的无聊野生字幕君  
01:36 卧槽卧槽卧槽亲了！！！  
01:37 ？这什么，这俩男的是基佬吗  
01:37 啊啊啊啊好甜呜呜呜呜  
01:38 啊啊啊我是不是听到口水声了！！  
01:39 我靠你这么一说我好像也  
01:40 我疯了我疯了  
01:40 基佬那个，你不知道为什么点进来？  
01:41 我死了你们看卡兔的手  
01:42 我的天在摸腰吗  
01:42放在腰上了！  
01:42 好危险  
……

02:10 漂亮！  
02:10 好看的  
02:11 好blingbling的圣诞树啊！  
02:11 手好巧啊，我这个女的都弄不了这么好看  
02:20 又见响指穿越法  
02:23 哈哈哈这个对比太突然了  
02:25 好秃啊我的天  
02:26 足以证明这俩人手有多巧  
02:28 我第一次看见秃的圣诞树哎，好神奇  
02:30 我也是！  
02:31 别走！还有我！  
02:35呜呜呜好漂亮啊这些小灯小球，完全没有抵抗力  
02:40 哈哈哈干嘛啊  
02:41 叫你装扮圣诞树不是你老公！  
02:41 身高差体型差也太好嗑了  
02:50 ？他们在干嘛，不是说弄圣诞树吗  
02:52 这种可爱的小东西肯定要先玩玩啊  
02:54 在谈恋爱罢辽  
02:55 谈恋爱真好  
03:05 我靠岳管卡兔叫大树！好甜啊！  
03:07 我被甜到了  
03:10刚才那个先玩玩可爱的小东西是什么危险发言  
03:13 ？浇水？我怎么想到了不好的东西  
03:13 这什么奇se怪qing的发言  
03:14 我也……  
03:16 谈恋爱真好  
……  
05:20 到底弄不弄圣诞树  
05:31 哦哦哦这个粉色的球球好漂亮  
05:40 这种小灯挂上去开了之后真的很漂亮的  
06:08 什么啊  
06:13 怎么了怎么了  
06:15 什么东西啊  
06:17 啊啊啊看不清，卡兔挂的什么啊  
06:30 问什么东西的是真的不知道吗  
06:31 ？？？  
06:31 什么啊  
06:32 根本看不到啊怎么可能知道  
06:40 不是……看不到还猜不到吗……  
06:41 就看岳的那个反应还猜不到吗  
06:45 ？？？什么啊我要急死了  
06:50 我猜是那个那个用的东西是吗  
06:52 难道是……  
06:55 你们在说什么啊？我怎么看不懂  
07:01 我靠，卡兔牛逼啊  
07:08 呜呜岳的耳朵都红了太可爱了我死了  
07:13 这就是所谓情趣吗  
07:23 ？什么啊，怎么你们都知道那是什么吗  
07:25 我也不懂  
07:30 不知道就不要强求了，小傻瓜  
07:33 保持纯真吧小朋友们  
……  
08:03 ？？？？？？？？？？？？  
08:04 whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat  
08:04 哈？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？  
08:05 ？？？？？？？  
08:05 什么叫“意外”？？？？？  
08:05 我想看意外啊啊啊啊啊  
08:06 我要看意外！！给我看！！！！  
08:06 怎么能黑屏！！！！我要看！！！！！！  
08:06 太残忍了，突然在手机上看到了我还在傻乐的巨大的脸  
08:07 给我看呜呜呜呜  
08:07 放出来！放出来！放出来！  
08:07 大家稍安勿躁！拍摄途中出现意外就是可能机器故障了，嗯嗯，一定是这样的！  
08:08 我猜他们肯定把意外过程录下来了  
08:08 好刺激  
08:09 他们是不是脸红红的？  
08:10 我现在不能直视了  
08:10 ……外面天都黑了  
08:11 卡兔牛逼  
08:12 卡兔牛逼  
08:13 卡兔牛逼  
……  
08:30 我现在怎么看这两个怎么滋润  
08:31 爱情的滋补  
08:31 月耳朵都红红的整个人软软的太可爱了  
08:32 唔唔我死了  
08:35 我靠那个大星星是要放在顶上的吗，也太好看了  
08:40 卡兔怎么老摸岳，不是刚嗯嗯过了吗  
08:42 好甜  
08:45 真的是gay啊？  
08:45 你懂啥，就是刚嗯嗯过才意犹未尽依依不舍啊  
08:50 说好的贤者时间呢  
09:02 不存在的  
09:04 对着月吗，怎么可能贤者  
……  
10:20 我刚想起来，开头圣诞树已经扮好了，那也就是说……  
10:21 这些球球真的好麻烦啊  
10:21 透明的里面可以放那种漂亮的纸！  
10:22 嗯？你打开了新思路  
10:25 我靠，我好想回去看看  
10:26 我也想！我就先拖回去一下下！  
10:27 等等我一起  
……  
10:30 我回来了！你们都给我回去看！  
10:31 呜呜啊啊啊啊我还在奇怪小月为什么耳朵那么红还以为是热的  
10:32 我靠这么一想简直不敢看  
10:33 他好软好软好软我prprpr  
……  
12:02 呜哇！好漂亮啊  
12:05 灯真的好绝  
12:06 本糙直男肥宅也心动了呢  
12:12 我的天关灯也太绝了  
12:20 啊啊啊怎么又亲亲了！！！  
12:20 前方高能  
12:21 啊啊啊好浪漫啊我晕晕的  
12:22 好缠绵好浪漫  
12:23 光影效果真是太美了  
12:25 高能未免来得有些晚了  
12:26 亲亲好甜TAT  
12:30 月是不是在摸卡兔的背啊  
12:31 是的！  
12:31 哇啊好温柔啊感觉  
12:32 还有肩膀  
12:33 这个手，好缠绵的摸法  
12:34 我对我男朋友都没这样过  
……  
13:10 ？原来这是一个圣诞树装扮教学视频吗  
13:11 学会啦！只缺一个圣诞树！  
13:13 我还缺小彩球小彩灯大星星……  
13:20 这么着急去哪啊  
13:20 给大家讲个鬼故事：进度条  
13:22 视频太短啦QAQ不够看  
13:30 人家急着去过性生活呢，你瞧瞧你们这些单身狗  
13:40 圣诞快乐！  
13:50 拜拜呀  
13:50 掰掰，你们去过性生活吧  
13:52 拜拜各位，我也去过性生活啦  
13:53 拜拜拜拜，那我就再看一遍吧  
13:54 开头见  
13:54 开头见各位  
……

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

【还有一个彩蛋】关于“拍摄过程中发生意外” 的一些前因后果

“好！那么现在我们就要来装饰我们的圣诞树啦！”

俩人从拆出来的亮晶晶的小装饰里开始拿彩球，一个一个往树上挂。这过程其实挺枯燥的，但是情侣在一起干什么也无所谓，不说话也不别扭，为了录视频必须说点什么也不会尴尬。

俩人有一搭没一搭地聊着天，为了圣诞节能准时发出来，俩人提前一天开始搭圣诞树，所以干脆商量明天正式的怎么过，反正后期会用音乐盖掉，就摇头晃脑瞎聊起来。

弄了一会儿岳明辉明显倦了，开始盘着腿儿坐在坐垫上，只负责系底下的部分，卜凡还挺精神，在上面忙忙碌碌。岳明辉坐了一会儿也没劲，伸了个懒腰顺便锤了锤卜凡的腿，然后拽着他胳膊站起来了。

这一站起来，小眼尖鬼就发现了点不一样的颜色。

他们买的彩球表面光亮颜色浓郁，漂亮的金红粉蓝之间突然闪过来条紫色的线，岳明辉觉得挺奇怪，伸手去抓了一把，结果发现拽出来个奇怪的东西。

他把那晃悠来晃悠去的东西抓到眼皮底下看了一眼，一下就炸毛了，抬脚踹在卜凡屁股上，还一边忙不迭地把在手指缝里晃晃荡荡的东西全塞进手里。

卜凡挨了踹还高兴得很，笑得相当开心，伸着胳膊凑过来抱他，用相当明显的暗示意味冲他眨眼睛。岳明辉给他臊得脸通红，抬手抓着他的脖子晃：

“你有病吧我操！这东西干嘛拿出来啊！！”

卜凡无辜地被他摇晃着，努力地耸了耸肩：“我想……”

“你就想想吧！”

岳明辉红着脸把手里的小跳蛋塞进地上的盒子里，背着身子试图挡住镜头，结果被卜凡从背后压了上来，伸手又把跳蛋给拿出来了。

岳明辉气得敲他胳膊，仰着小脸瞪他：“干嘛！”

卜凡诚实地点点头：“想先小做一下。”

岳明辉一下没防住，拧着眉头笑出声来，卜凡也跟着他笑，慢慢伸手去揉他的屁股。岳明辉把手搁在他胸口上，没推，就轻轻拍了拍：“小做一下是什么东西啊。”

卜凡轻轻地嗯了两声，慢慢把他按进怀里，低头开始吻他的耳朵：“不进去，就稍微拿这个玩一下。”

说着，他把岳明辉在他怀里转了个圈，重新从背后把他抱进怀里。岳明辉侧着脸仰起来看了看他，卜凡低头和他对视，慢慢把手爬上他的胸口。

俩人为了录视频，穿了视觉效果很软和的毛衣，他把手放在他胸口，就能够感受到他身体的温度又厚又软地传过来。

卜凡隔着衣服摸了一会儿，用手指去找他的乳头，衣服有点厚了，但是他们对彼此的身体都很熟悉，所以这并不费力。岳明辉低着头看他的手，轻轻地嗯了一声，又仰头用水水的眼睛看他。

卜凡咧嘴笑了起来，低头亲亲他：“摸到了？”

岳明辉点头：“嗯……你放进来摸……”

卜凡于是听话地把手慢慢从他衣服下面伸进来，屋子里不冷，所以岳明辉露出点皮肤也并不冷，卜凡的手慢慢地、满满地覆盖住他的胸膛，然后收紧了揉捏起来。

岳明辉被他的手法摸得有点害羞，下意识地用手扯着衣服下面，被卜凡不打招呼地捏住了乳尖。他呼吸马上滞了一滞，然后从鼻子发出来一点轻轻的哼唧声。

卜凡的手开始慢慢动了，他用手指尖抚摸他的乳晕，直到那点软肉也激动地颤动起来，然后慢慢地用拇指和食指向上夹他的乳头，再捻在手指中间开始揉动挤捏。

岳明辉被他的手法摸得浑身都发起抖来，他喘着气仰头靠在卜凡肩膀，稍微仰起头来示意他过来接吻。卜凡低下头吻住他的嘴唇的同时拿了一只手出来，被岳明辉不满地拍了拍大腿，但是他很快又回来了，带着那个小小的迷你跳蛋。

跳蛋和身体比起来温度还是有些低，岳明辉被碰得一个激灵，摇着头晃了晃，退开一点距离看他。卜凡和他对视，冲他温柔地眨眨眼睛，用手指把小跳蛋和他的乳头捏在一起，用嘴唇在他耳朵上蹭了蹭：“宝贝儿，把你衣服掀上来。”

岳明辉脸红着用手捏起了衣服下摆：“干嘛啊……”

卜凡在他耳尖上咬了一口：“我想你看着。”

岳明辉转着眼睛，害羞地叫他一声变态，还是乖乖地把毛衣一点一点拉上来，两只手抓着堆在脖子下方。他身体很白，因为这些折腾其实已经出汗了，在光下面透出一点奶油的光泽，让人很有食欲。

卜凡把下巴凑到他肩膀上低头看，岳明辉胸脯有料，右边的乳头正和那枚紫色的迷你跳蛋捏在一起，被卜凡的动作捏着摩擦，他的胸脯也因此而微微起伏，两枚乳头像莓果一样点缀在他奶白的胸脯上。

卜凡看得有点口干舌燥，侧过头在他侧脸上亲吻：“你看着，你奶头好红啊宝贝儿，是不是草莓味的？”

岳明辉羞得挣了挣，被卜凡加重力气捏在乳头上，马上颤着嗓子哼了一声。卜凡笑了，用舌尖舔舔他的嘴角：“宝贝儿你自己打开。”

他太清楚岳明辉会配合他的一举一动，所以毫不意外地欣赏到他漂亮的手指捏住小小的紫色开关的场景。

“按一下就行。”卜凡说。

下一秒，他的右手手指间马上传来了酥麻的震动感，他低头去看，那枚迷你的紫色跳蛋已经带着他的乳头也发起颤来。

他侧头去观赏男友的反应，实际上他的身体已经诚实地反应出来了——他胸脯欺负的幅度加大，呼吸变得急促，声音也细细碎碎地从喉咙跑出来。

卜凡侧过脸的时候，正好赶上岳明辉咬着手指也转过头来，他指节沾上了点口水，显得亮晶晶的闪着粉色，这人眼睛里都是亮晶晶的水儿，一下看过来让卜凡没绷住，下面几乎是啪得一下就起来了。

岳明辉的屁股是最清楚的，他也一样了解自己的男朋友，所以害羞里带点调戏的意思，悄悄往后用屁股蹭他一下就硬邦邦的下体，弄得卜凡又是一哆嗦。

岳明辉笑了，把咬过的指节送去他嘴唇上磨蹭，被他张嘴含了进来。岳明辉眨眨眼睛，把指尖也送进去逗他的舌头：“凡子，硬了。”

卜凡垂着眼睛，咬着他的手指不让他抽出去，舌尖追着他的指尖跑，手底下一点不受干扰左手换过来捏住他右边乳头，从乳晕开始捏在手里，然后用迷你跳蛋去压他的乳尖，顶着乳头往里磨蹭。

岳明辉被他这一下玩得腿软，不自觉地就踉跄起来，用余在外面的手指去捏他的下颚：“别……别往里按——”

卜凡笑了，把他的手指吐出来，又猛地吸了回去，含在嘴里含含糊糊地说话：“那往下面按好不好？”

岳明辉眯着眼睛靠在他肩膀上点头，于是卜凡终于放过他被玩得相当过分是乳头，转而把他也硬邦邦的东西从裤子里拿出来。

岳明辉怕东西沾到毛衣上，还是小心地自己抓着，看卜凡俯身给他口交。他简单地在他龟头上含了一会儿，舔满了唾液就又站起来，转而用跳蛋在他马眼上试探地戳弄。

震感弄得岳明辉说话都说不利索，那小东西被卜凡拿着稳稳地顶在马眼，激得他又痛快又难受，直拿手去抓他的手腕：“嗯……嗯凡子，别那样……难受……”

卜凡完全不受他的干扰，一只手扶着他的东西，另一只手用小跳蛋蹭着口水在他要命的地方试探：“怎么了？不是说好往下面按的吗？”

岳明辉吃惊地睁大了眼睛，转过头确认他的表情：“那不是……啊，用后面吗？……不可能的，进不去……啊，进不去的！”

卜凡只垂着眼睛专注地照顾他的东西：“不试试怎么知道呢？”

岳明辉被折腾得站不稳，软着腿把身体交给他支撑，明明知道他在逗自己，还是嗔怪地抬手捏捏他的小耳朵：“不可能的……啊，就是……太大了这个……”

卜凡咧开嘴笑起来，凑近了轻轻亲他的嘴唇：“嗯，有道理……我们以后换个细的，然后我给你放进去好不好？”

岳明辉红着脸不回答，抿着嘴唇咕噜咕噜地转眼睛，卜凡又笑，把他紧抿的嘴唇舔开了，凑进去安抚地舔了舔他紧张的舌尖：“别怕……我们用最细的，听说从前面进去也能碰到前列腺呢……”

岳明辉懒懒地嗯了一声，声音拖得长长的，卜凡又接着说：“然后等你习惯了，我就可以一边插你后面，一边插你前面……你想想，是不是肯定很爽。”

岳明辉被他臊得不行，就转头用舌头去堵他的嘴，卜凡欣然接受，含着舌头和他舌吻了好一会儿，才慢慢开始把跳蛋从他马眼上移开，绕着他的龟头震动了。

岳明辉松了一口气，挺着腰被他的手握住龟头和跳蛋，震感弄得他已经想射了，不想卜凡突然凑过来舔他的耳朵，对他说：“然后我要突然抽出来，让你被我干尿，怎么样？听说能弄到天花板上呢……”

岳明辉脑子里一白，在他手里直接开始射精。卜凡也没想到，第一下还没反应过来，但马上就开始撸动着他，帮他弄出后面的精液。

射完精的人浑身无力，靠着卜凡慢慢滑下去坐到地上，靠着他的腿喘气。卜凡把跳蛋关了收到兜里，把手指捏上他小巧的下巴，用拇指按着他的嘴唇拧过来。

岳明辉出了点汗，额前湿了点头发，有点乱地搭在额头上。卜凡帮他把头发撩起来，单手解开裤子，把龟头顶到他嘴唇上。岳明辉撩眼看了他一眼，顺从地张开嘴让他顶进来，斜着身子给他口交。

他还没缓过力气来，所以慢慢地把他含在嘴里，只用口腔舔弄挤压他，弄得嘴里慢慢都是口水的声音。卜凡站着给他口交了一会儿，突然拍拍他发顶示意他停下来。

岳明辉眨眨眼睛，用嘴唇亲亲他的龟头：“怎么了？刚射的一会儿再收拾就行。”

卜凡摇摇头，蹲下来摸摸他的屁股：“前面没按进去，后面总得接着来吧。”

岳明辉啊了一声，捏着他的手腕摸他的手心：“还弄我呀？”

卜凡点点头，伸手抓住他的裤腰：“必须弄，快点，你自己脱，我去拿润滑。”

卜凡走之前帮他把裤子拽下来一半，还顺手捏了一把屁股，岳明辉脸红红地骂他一句，自己慢吞吞地把裤子脱掉，跪趴在坐垫上准备好了，所以卜凡拿着润滑回来的时候，看到的就是伏在装扮了一半的圣诞树下面光溜溜撅着屁股等他的小男朋友。

卜凡心里乐得不行，过去先摸了一把屁股，弄得岳明辉拧着腰摆了几下，刺激得卜凡还没射过的东西更精神了。

“真想干你，”卜凡恶狠狠地捏了一把他的屁股肉，“在这底下干死你算了。”

岳明辉侧着脸看他，冲他眨眼睛：“说好的小做一下呢。”

卜凡点点头：“嗯，先小做，还得拍视频，拍完了你就给我等着吧。”

岳明辉又眨眨眼睛，伸手拍了拍他：“……我说，摄像机你是不是没关？”

卜凡想了一想，又回头看了眼摄像机，再回头看一眼岳明辉：“没关，没关就没关吧，就当是打扮圣诞树的花絮得了。”

岳明辉笑了两声：“花絮你给谁看啊？”

卜凡正拧开润滑的盖，犹豫着要往哪倒，他仰头看着圣诞树不知道在想什么，下意识回答他：“自己看，咱俩看，一边看再一边干。”

岳明辉嚯一声：“行凡子，还挺押韵。”

卜凡好像突然想到什么，也没接他这话茬，从地上顺了个还没挂上去的彩球，把它掰开了，直接就把润滑往里挤，吓得岳明辉直接跳了起来：“我操你干嘛呢？”

卜凡看他一眼：“我怕弄得到处都是，找个东西装一下。”

岳明辉目瞪口呆地看着他往彩球里挤润滑，面露难色地拿起了另半个：“对不起了小彩球，都怪我的禽兽男朋友，你们今年不能在圣诞树上完成你们的使命了。”

卜凡挤完了，把他背上往下一按就重新让那个光溜溜的小屁股又翘了起来。他一边拿跳蛋进去蘸润滑一边说话：“怎么不能了，咱得珍惜资源循环利用是不是，别急啊，等会儿干完本禽兽的男朋友你们就还可以继续上去Merry Christmas了啊。”

岳明辉瞪他：“不许挂！”

卜凡说：“就挂。”

岳明辉又气又羞，正要抬腿踹他，就被他扒着屁股开始干活了。他急得哎哎两声也没挡住，让他直接把那个滑溜溜的小跳蛋给塞了进来。

不疼，东西是很小，长长细细的，正好顶在前列腺上。岳明辉还没缓过来气，卜凡就直接把开关按开了。

他一下从地上弹了起来，那小东西威力可不小，一下子噼里啪啦地全打在他屁股里的点上，把他折腾得腰肢上上下下，趴在地上嗯嗯哼哼着起不来。

卜凡拉着他让他重新跪起来，这人软得像块奶油，赖叽叽地根本跪不直，卜凡知道他耍赖，也就不继续拉扯了，直接撸着东西去掰他的下巴，就自助着又插了进去。

岳明辉扶着他的腿给他口交，没想到嘴上吃着，连着后面都更有感觉，他怀疑是卜凡开了高震动档，被弄得腰酸腿软，拧着腰直发抖。他伸手往后面去摸开关，其实开关一直被卜凡拿在手里，被岳明辉摸着线直接摸进了卜凡手掌心。

这就容易了，卜凡把开关换了个手，捏着他两个手腕子叠到他脑后，按着他后脑勺，更方便地在他嘴里进进出出。岳明辉没办法了，嘴里被男朋友插到没能力再舔他，口水都冒了出来，后面的小东西好像震得还更起劲了。

卜凡在他嘴里射精的时候，他也迎来了一次前列腺高潮。他浑身绷紧着颤抖起来，痉挛似的摆动腰肢，卜凡把东西抽出来，抓着他下颚让他仰起头来，把剩下的都撸到了他脸上。

岳明辉根本没空管他，身后的前列腺高潮一波接着一波，那东西还在震动着助力，他微张着嘴半闭着眼，机械地一下一下跟着身体的快感抽动身体，手里抓着男朋友的大腿，被男朋友射到了哪根本反应不来。

卜凡贴心地给他关掉了跳蛋，向后退一步，这人就软塌塌地倒了下去，侧躺在地毯上喘着气歇息。卜凡迈过去掰他屁股，非要看着跳蛋从他屁股出来的样子，就这样，岳明辉也没劲再管他了。

卜凡放着他喘气，自己先找纸简单收拾了一下现场，再把他翻过身来，托着他屁股放到自己腿上，低头含住他还勃起着的东西。

岳明辉屈着腿抽了两下。用膝盖轻轻蹭他侧脸，卜凡握着他的小腿揉了揉，插空抬头看他一眼：“帮你弄出来，乖。”

岳明辉让他抬着屁股口交，享受了一会儿开始回想起刚才的事来，越想越不对劲，最后干脆缩着一条腿从俩人身体中间挤过去，被卜凡勉强含住龟头抛过来一个疑问的眼神，也没理他，直接两条腿把他脖子一剪再一圈，直接用大腿把他脑袋锁在腿中间了。

卜凡乐得被他用大腿夹脸，就顺着他的劲埋头给他口交，他小男朋友应该是害羞了，这会儿腿上挺霸道，一边往下按一边挺腰，自己动弹得挺爽快，最后射精的时候卜凡想起来，被这人拿腿压着不让起，只能乖乖张嘴照单全收。

也射了男朋友一嘴的人心里平衡多了，前面后面也都爽过了，就自己把裤子穿好了，坐在一边看男朋友清理这清理那，还得故意笑着招惹他，叫他快点弄，不然圣诞树弄不完了。

卜凡享受着这甜蜜的煎熬，咬着牙回身掐他鼻尖，一边趴在地板上找有没有没擦到的精液，一边大声宣布着等会晚上要用来收拾他的种种策略，将要被收拾的人听得倒是津津有味，还有闲心思发表一下自己的观点，并不知道几个小时后自己即将面临怎样的一场狂野性爱。

 

【没有彩蛋了】  
【真的没有了】  
【拜拜】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：av号没有内容，但是如果大家有兴趣可以搜一下av07110413，真是个有趣的巧合呢  
> 注2：其实文包不用求，因为我微博置顶里有


End file.
